


Be mine

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Based of the Go manga, Bi shindou, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Shindou, Valentine’s Day, gay Kirino, jealous Shindou, kirino is dumb, rich boy Shindou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He did like someone, but it was not a girl, it was his best friend Kirino. He had has a crush on him since the beginning of middle school. Not that he would have a chance with him anyways, Kirino believes that his musician friend is a 100% straight and it would feel awkward telling him that he’s actually bi.‘How did Kirino hold it up? He looked so calm telling me that he’s gay, why can’t I do I so easily then?’ He bit his lip, ‘okay Takuto, tomorrow you’re gonna give those presents to Kirino and tell him how you feel!’ The good thing of Kiri being gay was that there was no competition at all, even though knowing that Kirino was just as popular as him and even twice as attractive.
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 13





	Be mine

Shindou’s POV

Kirino: Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, huh? I’m sure you’ll get tons of chocolates, plushies and flowers just like last year

Shindou: It’s the worst honestly

He tapped on the small screen of his phone in a slow but reasonable paste, sometime people get bothered by it, but he’s well aware that his good friend Kirino didn’t mind. 

It was already dark outside, the night before Valentine’s Day, he never really liked it that much. Even though he was popular and received a lot gifts he was never into any of the girls that gave those to him. 

He stared into the corner of his room, there was a huge pink teddy bear almost the same size as Shindou, a big red box in the shape of a heart and a giant bouquet of deep red roses. The big three of valentine’s gifts, his mom bought those for him to give away to a girl he liked. 

He did like someone, but it was not a girl, it was his best friend Kirino. He had has a crush on him since the beginning of middle school. Not that he would have a chance with him anyways, Kirino believes that his musician friend is a 100% straight and it would feel awkward telling him that he’s actually bi. 

‘How did Kirino hold it up? He looked so calm telling me that he’s gay, why can’t I do I so easily then?’ He bit his lip, ‘okay Takuto, tomorrow you’re gonna give those presents to Kirino and tell him how you feel!’ The good thing of Kiri being gay was that there was no competition at all, even though knowing that Kirino was just as popular as him and even twice as attractive. 

He looked at his phone and saw that his friend had replied to his message. 

Kirino: You know, boys would kill to be in your shoes right now, you get all the girls AND all the chocolate 

He chuckled a bit and smiled at his phone.

Shindou: Says you

Kirino: Hey I’m just waiting for a hot guy to have some balls and sweep me off my feet~

The brown eyes boy blushed a bit, ‘he’s waiting? Is he giving hints? I can’t jump to conclusions, what if I mess up?’ his smile quickly turned into a frustrated look.

Shindou: it’s late we gotta go sleep now

Kirino: awww...so soon? :( 

Kirino: Well good night then💕💕🌸

Shindou: Good night 

\- - - - - 

“Me!? With a loser like you? No way, go back to your harem, I’ll never love you” 

“You’ll only be a friend to me Shindou, nothing more” 

“Oh I’m sorry, I already have a valentine” 

“Too late Shindou”

\- - - - - -  
“AAAH-“ Shindou woke up in terror ‘thank the gods it was just a nightmare’. He stared at the ceiling, ‘all those possible outcomes, mostly bad, ugh this is making me so insecure’ he growled at himself. What if he would get rejected? What if he would lose his best friend? 

The young musician let his imagination get the better of him and pictured Kirino laying on his pink friend laying on him, face buried into his neck whispering how much he loved Shindou. The smell of fresh picked roses with a hint of strawberries hanging in the air. His arms around his waist. 

He almost felt the area around his pants get tighter before realizing what time it was and quickly getting out of bed, his plan was to drop off the gifts in front of Kiri’s house before going to school. They have this usual routine of walking to school together. If he just got there earlier than Kirino expects, he won’t notice. 

\- - - - - - 

Kirino sat on his from porch waiting for Shindou like always. They live in the same street a few houses away from each other, 2 minutes walking max. 

“Ah Shindou! You’ll never guess what happened today!” He sprang up on the sight of his best friend and ran to him, looking all excited and cute. 

“What happened?” He tried to respond as neutral as possible even though he knew exactly what was going on. 

“Someone gave me your favorite kind of chocolate! Look!” He opened the box of chocolates right in front Shindou. 

‘Ah dammit, I forgot that my mom bought these and not me,, I should’ve known he didn’t liked pure, oh I’m an idiot...’ 

“What’s wrong? You look very pale” the pink boy looked at him with a worried face   
“You aren’t sick right?” He presses his forehead against the other boy’s. 

Shindou blushed and backed away “I’m fine! No need to worry” 

“Mm...” he raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “Fine then, let’s go already” 

\- - - - - - -   
“Woah!! Shindou! You got so many chocolates!” Tenma and Shinsuke stared with amazement at their senpai in the mountain of chocolates. “You’re so popular with girls!”

“Just as I expected” a familiar voice chuckled “Shindou you worry way too much” 

“Kirino got lots too!” The boys turned their attention to their emerald eyed teammate. 

“K-k-k-Kirino-senpai....?” A boy with a stutter came onto the scene, he looked younger than Kirino and Shindou, probably a first year, he was holding a small box of chocolates. “This is for you...” he blushed a dark red color and handed the chocolates over to Kirino. 

The pink boy smiled kindly, it was a motherlike small that he sometimes had, it was calming, sweet, trusting. “Thank you dear” he kissed the younger boy’s cheek before he ran off muttering things to himself. 

“Boys like you tooo?!?” Tenma tried to process what just happened. 

“You do that with everyone?” Shindou had a salty facial expression that fitted his salty tone.

“You mean the kiss? Yeah I do, with boys I do the cheek and with girls their hand, it’s my way of showing my gratitude” 

Shindou stood up and walked away. 

“What’s wrong with him today? I know that he dislikes valentine’s but why so salty” Kirino’s voice started to sound pretty salty as well.


End file.
